Edward
'Edward '''is a Furness Railway K2 Class. He is a mixed-traffic engine of the North Western Region of British Rail, formerly of the NWR, LNER and Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Railway, and he is the narrator and titular character of "The Stories of Sodor". Bio Edward began his career in 1896, as a passenger engine for the Furness Railway in Great Britain. After his railway closed down, he was sent to work for the newly formed Elsbridge and Knapford Railway, were he met Toby and Thomas for the first time. Toby and Thomas taught Edward how to work on the Railway. After the Railway was taken by the LNER he became their Mixed-Traffic Engine as he was enemy with Arthur, after his death and the Myths spread, Edward did not believe in Arthur's Ghost but after seeing it he believed. Once Edward took expired water which let him becoming ill but he did not want to let his passengers away, after reaching the station before Gordon's hill he did not think that he will make it, but after Peter came to him, he helped him and pulled Edward and his passengers up the hill where Colin saw them, Peter left Edward at Skarloey Railway, Skarloey was there and was surprised. Persona Edward is one of the oldest engines on Sodor. He is very wise, makes choices carefully, and always tries to help those in need, and is a friend to many. He also isn't quick to make judgements. However, he can sometimes be stubborn, as apparent in the episode Goods, when he wants to keep going with his train despite not feeling well, he is some times cheeky. Livery Before Edward came to Sodor, he was painted in Furness Railway's Indian red livery with black lining, the letters "FR" written in yellow on his tender sides. Right now, He is painted North Western Railway's sky blue livery with red and yellow lining and the number "2" painted on his tender sides in bright yellow with a red border. Basis Edward is based on a heavily modified Sharp, Stewart and Co. "Larger Seagull" K2 Class, supplied to the Furness Railway in 1896. Relationships with other characters Friends from his Pre-Sodor days: Winston Winston was the non-faceless heavy goods engines that Edward worked with back on the Furness Railway until it closed. They were good friends, but sometimes disagreed on things. Edward was happy when Winston came to help with the goods work after Henry's accident and promised to keep in touch after Winston left Sodor back to the mainland. Albert Albert was the non-faceless shunter of the Furness Railway before it closed. He and Edward got along well, but would sometimes disagree on things. After the line closed, Edward was sad to say goodbye to him and Winston, but happy that they found new homes. Edward was also thrilled when he heard of Albert's heroic act that saved 40 people during one of the Blitzs on the mainland in WWII. Samson When Edward first met Samson, he had a negative view of him due to the fact that he was an industrial engine and that he nearly caused an accident with him. However, after Samson saved Edward from his runaway, the two became friends which changed Edward's perception of industrial engines. Whiff Edward first met Whiff in his Furness Railway days when he delivered his first passenger train at Barrow N Furness. As Edward admitted, Whiff was an excellent shunter and the two were very close friends. Edward was extremely devastated when Whiff volunteered to become target practice for the navy after his owners could no longer afford to keep him and was ultimately relieved when he came back alive after Sir Topham Hart Sodor and Mainland Railway Edward knew the Sodor and Mainland Railway's engines Clive, Neil, & Matthew before he came to Sodor. Despite not interacting a lot, it is clear that they are all good friends. The Nor'easters: Thomas Edward and Thomas are undoubtedly close friends as Thomas was the first engine Edward met, alongside Toby, when he first came to Sodor. The two get along extremely well, and rarely get cross at each other. Toby Edward and Toby have a good mutual friendship most likely due to the fact that they are both very old and are very experienced. Gordon Unlike the railway and television series, Gordon never looks down at Edward and thinks of him as an old rust bucket. The two get along fairly well, however, sometimes Edward get annoyed at Gordon's attitude and would often tease him. James As mix-traffic engines, Edward and James get along fairly well. The two have a big-brother little-brother-like relationship Henry Edward and Henry are very good friends and have been seen talking about politics or sometimes double heading trains. Percy Despite having little interactions in the series, Edward and Percy are undoubtedly close friends. Eric Edward is good friends with Eric and is always there to support him. However Edward does get annoyed by his stupidity and carelessness sometimes such as when Eric left his trucks in the middle of the main line or encouraged Thomas to win his race with Bertie, racing at high speeds. Mr. Star As director of the Nor'easters, Edward has a good relationship with him. Edward also almost never gets into trouble with Mr. Star. The Midis: Colin Edward and Colin don't really interact in the series so it is unknown what their relationship is like. It can be presumed that they have a small rivalry, as they are owned by different companies, but also presumably do have some mutual respect for each other as Colin was quite friendly to some of the Nor'easters. Edward was likely very sad that Colin died during the blitz of Sodor in WWII as "Colin's death left every engine on Sodor with a broken heart" as Edward put it. Lily Edward and Lily have few interactions in the series but their relationship was just like the other Nor'easters and Midis rivalry. However as of season 2 their relationship seems to have become more friendlier as Lily began to warm up to the Nor'easters following the theft events. Edward was just as sad as the others after Lily's death when she sacrificed herself to save Henry from an unexplored enemy shell during WWII. Adam Edward and Adam have a very intresting relationship starting out as rivals before becoming friends and business partners. They seemed to get along well when they constructed Sodor's railway, but then he, Colin and Lily ended up in a rivalry with Edward, Thomas, and Toby when the Nor'easters and Midis were formed. Eventurally, during WWII, the two seemed to rebuild their friendship as they served on the front lines, but Edward became distraught after Adam drowned an entire coach of Nazi P.O.W.s because of what they did to the Jews. However, they made amends later and while they still got on each others nerves about that, they held no personal resentment to each other. They seemed to continue to get on well after Sodor's railway became nationalized and when Sir Topham Hatt reshuffled Edward, Adam, and a few others to work on the Brendam Branch. Reginald Edward and Reginald have little interactions in the series, but based on facial expressions it is clear they have a bit of rivalry as any of the Nor'easters and Midis do. However, despite their differences Edward cares about him as shown when he went to check on Reginald after he flew right through Arthur's Ghost. It is most likely that they became friends after Sodor's railway became nationalized. Donald Edward and Donald are good friends, even back during the days of the big four, and have never been seen arguing. Douglas Edward and Douglas have a good friendship, though Edward was Peter Just like with Donald and Douglas, Edward is very good friends with Peter ever since he helped Edward deliver his passenger train to Crovan's Gate. Edward along with many other were sad after Peter got convicted to 15 years in prison for this war crimes of killing innocent German Civillians. Diesel During the days of the big four, Diesel was a devious prat to Edward, often teasing him about his old age. However after Sodor's railway became nationalized, and the Nor'easters and Midis' rivalry ended, the two began to get along, even when Edward and Diesel were assigned to the Brendam Branch alongside Adam, Eric, and Diesel. It is unknown if they regard each other as friends now, but it can be safe to say that they tolerate each other as seen through the way they work together and their social conversations. Mr. Zorro Other Characters: Duck Edward and Duck the great western engine are undoubtedly good friends and is always happy to see him whenever he vists Sodor. Appearances The Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Preview * Prologue * Percy * Legality * Fire * Passengers * Goods * Branch Lines * Mainline * Scrap * Ghost * Cows * Quarantine ''(narration only; cameo) * Carriages * Sting * Jinxed (narration only; cameo) * Luck Season 2 * Visitor * Inspection * Thief (narration only; does not speak) * Trapped (narration only; cameo) * Strike * Spectre * Sabotage * Smuggling * Furness * Prejudice (narration only; cameo) * Maintenance (narration only; cameo) * Shunted * Armaments * Affection * Parade Season 3 * Aftermath * Replacements (narration only; cameo) * Management * Controller * Reshuffle (narration only; cameo) * Books * Choices * Amends * Nationalisation (narration only; cameo) * Industry * Services * Trial * Extension * Closure (narration only; does not speak) * Fog Sodor Shorts *Bruce *Coal (cameo) *Monster *Busters *Song *Storytime *Mistake (does not speak) *Greeting *Marc *Switch *Bridge *Costume *Teacher *Spoilers *Bludger *Castle *Rivalry *Argument *Preview (in the preview) *Blackout *Fable *Remembrance *Epiphany *Restaurant *Australia *Siege Sodor Specials * Non-Faceless Vehicles * A History of its Railways The Stories of War *Evacuation (narration only; cameo) * Blitz * Combat * Espionage * Atrocity Trivia * Edward is presented as Hercules from TUGS. * He is also the narrator. * Edward is age 49 in The Stories of Sodor. Gallery Spoilers.jpg costume.jpeg Prologue12.png StoriesOfSodorIntro12.png IMGfurness.png Steam corp wwii.png Mask.png FR.png|Basis References # http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Edward Poll Did you like Edward? Yes! No. Kind of. See also | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:LNER Category:NWR Category:FR Category:Wellsworth Branch Line Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Nor'easters Category:4-4-0 Category:Male characters Category:Brendam Branch Line Category:Old Characters Category:Narrators Category:Tender Engines Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Sodor Short Category:Sodor Specials Category:British Railways Category:Numbered Engines Category:E&K Category:Early steam engines Category:Military Category:Military engines